Lawndale High Society
by Ognawk
Summary: Elsie Sloane has been expelled from Fielding. Her parents decide that, instead of enrolling her in another private school, they're going to send her to a public one - Lawndale High School.


_**A/N:** Daria and all associated materials are owned by MTV. This is for entertainment purposes only and no money or other goods have been exchanged for this._

_Contains dialogue from the episode "Esteemsters"_

**LAWNDALE HIGH SOCIETY**  
**By Ognawk**

_**Part 1**_

Elsie sat at the dining room table at Sloane Manor, looking at her fingernails in complete boredom. Her mother, Kay, was sat at the table facing her, while her father Angier was pacing around the room, clearly agitated. He stopped and leaned over the table, palms resting flat on the surface as he looked at his daughter.

"Expelled, Elsie? Expelled?" Angier said in disgust, "Five generations of Sloanes have all graduated from Fielding and you're the first to get expelled. What do you have to say for yourself, young lady?"

Elsie looked up for a second and rolled her eyes in an exaggerated manor. "I was bored, father."

"Bored? Is that your excuse?" Kay asked.

"We've paid a lot of money to put you through Fielding, and you got expelled because you were bored?" Angier said, trying not to show how angry he really was as Elsie went back to examining her nails.

Kay sighed. "I guess we'll have to try and get her enrolled in Grove Hills. If they'll take her, of course."

"Oh no. I'm not paying for her to go to another school until she gets bored again," Angier said, looking at his completely disinterested offspring, "No. That's not going to happen. You're going to Lawndale High School."

Suddenly, Elsie was very interested in what was being said, as she sat bolt upright with her eyes wide. "Public school? You can't be serious!"

"Elsie Marie Sloane, I am deadly serious," Angier said.

"You had your chance," Kay continued, "And now you'll have to face the consequences."

"But..."

"This isn't a matter for discussion, Elsie," Angier said, as Kay got up from her seat, "The decision has been made."

With that, Elsie watched dumbfounded as her parents left the room.

* * *

The car ride to Elsie's first day at Lawndale High was one that lacked conversation between Elsie and her mother. The only sound was the music of The Carpenters coming out of the stereo. Elsie stared out of the window, watching the scenery go by. Elsie decided to make a last attempt to get out of this situation.

"Mother, won't it shame the great legacy of the Sloane name for me to go to a public school?"

"No more so than you getting expelled from Fielding would," Kay replied, keeping her eyes focussed straight ahead, "We've told you before, Elsie, you've made your bed. Now you have to lie in it."

Elsie sighed as the car pulled up outside Lawndale High. She looked at the ordinary looking school building and frowned. She might not have cared for Fielding that much, but at least it was interesting to look at.

"Have a nice day, dear," Kay said as Elsie got out of the car and she drove away.

Elsie noticed a large crowd gathered near the door, but their attention was drawn to a prattling red head in a pink top. She shrugged and made her way into the building.

* * *

The tour for new students was one of the dullest experiences Elsie had ever experienced. The inside of Lawndale High looked just as unremarkable as the outside. In front of the group, the principal of the school, Ms. Li, was giving some speech about the honour and glory of Lawndale High. Elsie decided to examine the group around her. Stood to her left was a girl who looked like she'd fit right in at one of those downtown alternative clubs she'd heard so much about, with her ankh, her all black clothes and her dyed red hair. In front of her was the vacuous redhead from outside, and stood next to her was a girl with auburn hair, dressed in a bulky green jacket, black skirt and boots. Elsie turned her attention back to Ms Li as she continued talking.

"...that's why you'll each be taking a small psychological exam to spot any little clouds on the horizon as you sail the student seas of Lawndale High."

"S.O.S., girl overboard!" said the auburn haired girl, grabbing Elsie's attention.

"Nobody told me about any test!" protested the red head in front.

"Don't worry. It's a psychological test. You're automatically exempt," replied the auburn haired girl.

"Oh. OK!"

Elsie smirked. Maybe this place wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
